jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jayden Fey
Jayden was a GAG cadet until his ship crash landed on Corellia when attack by pirates only he lived. Through help of the Jedi their and a certain Gray Jedi Jayden has started to open up to his grand force abilities. Jayden trained under Master TryViron and partly under Master Wolf however it was informal. Jayden this stayed under the name of Fey wanting to keep people from knowing his father was Grand Master Winters. As he worked with Dacon he took up Mando customs in so forms mainly visible in his battle armor. Once 16 Jayden helped to form a elite force user squad to battle the Sith also became a knight of the GJO around the same time also the leader of the Halla Kingdom. The squad failed and become dark as Nathanil Anchi who was also leader of the Judge Core of the Halla Kingdom lead a little more then half of the group to push Jayden towards the darkside in the hope of creating a Sith Empire. This broken Jayden to the point of where he attacked Dacon. Ashamed he returned to Halla where he also staged a attack on the GJO yet he was betrayed again. Even though Nate Anchi was killed those who followed him ended up striking at Jayden again, also a nameless adviser force user seemed be part of the plot to over throw Jayden. However a hired dark lord only known as Ghost is believed to have killed that attackers. However it was to late for Jayden this all ended up leading him to the dark side and he plotted to attack his old order. TWO YEARS LATER Jayden was now the Consul of the Halla Kingdom and was on the way of taking over the whole government. A civil war has been began between the Consul and Lord Nevu forces for almost two years now. The House of Valorum has made a pact with the Consul which should tip the balance of the war in favor of the Consul. It brought peace for a same period. HALLA CIVIL WAR The next years following saw the fall of the Halla kingdom however, Jayden remained in control forming the CIS(Confederacy of Imperial Systems). Yet it was later absorbed into the Fel Empire. However after the absorption a few still called the planets under Jayden's control the Confederate Worlds. The next day following while the war broke out Jayden Married Yuna. NEW FEL EMPIRE At the age of 29 Jayden joined up with the New Fel Empire and dissolved the CIS. Even though his planets still called themselves Conferate Planets (CP's) there is no longer at CIS at this point. Jayden's move to merge the CIS into the New Fel Empire was not fully driven by what he felt was right it was many driven to seek a more stable enviroment to raise Zeph in. Jayden then became the Moff of Eclipse. Lord Aduro Christain Winters + Unknown | | Tion Vhett + Jana (Winters)Vhett Jayden(Winters) + Yuna (Ki) Fey Jacen Ki | | Janus Vhett Zeph Spero (Hideen by god, hope) Fey